Plants typically require feeding or watering or otherwise supplementing with liquid nutrition at least once weekly to survive. This may be accomplished by using a passive wicking system. A passive wicking system is a form of hydroponics that uses at least two or more wicks to transport nutrient solution or water from the reservoir into the growing medium and to the roots via capillary action such that plants are fed from the bottom up.
Various self-watering, plant feeding apparatus and systems incorporating wicking technology have been developed, but such apparatus and systems are not specifically designed for simple, convenient, and economical use due to their complex construction, and are not easily adaptable to an existing plant container or medium. It would thus be desirable to have an improved automated, top feeding wicking apparatus and system for feeding or watering plants and the like, which avoids the disadvantages of the known apparatus and systems.